1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to portable medical devices for ambulatory patients. More particularly, the present invention relates to accessories for aiding individuals who require the use of crutches.
2. Description of the Related Art
An individual who suffers a leg, foot, or ankle fracture or sprain may require the use of crutches in order to remain mobile. Others may require long term or permanent use of crutches. In the treatment of a lower body injury or permanent disability where a conventional pair of crutches are required to provide support, a level of fatigue is incurred when the upper body must compensate for the lower body's inability to support weight. When using a pair of crutches many people complain of underarm soreness and upper body fatigue. The fatigue is caused by the constant use of the arms with the aid of the crutches to support weight.
To attempt to relieve arm fatigue, it is common for people on crutches to lean on the underarm supports, when not walking or moving about. Soreness under the arms often accompanies the use of crutches. Foam pads have been added to many crutches to help reduce this soreness which is often accompanied by a rash or rawness. Many people add towels etc. to give extra padding.
Others who may require the uses of crutches to remove weight from the affected area in the legs or hips include individuals suffering from arthritis, partial paralysis, accident victims, athletes etc. Sports injuries are common among athletes ranging from professional to amateur, to weekend participants. Knee and ankle injuries are the most common. Depending on the severity of the injury, the injured person may require the use of crutches from a few days to a few weeks or months. Auto accident victims etc. may be on crutches for years and possibly for the rest of their lives. Use for extended periods of time or the need to travel extended distances that lead to fatigue sometimes cannot be avoided. Athletes who need to stand on sidelines, people who are required to be on their feet at work, people who have a long walk in a parking lot or need to walk long distances for any reason all experience fatigue. Sometimes places to sit down are just not available. When there are places to sit there is the problem of where to put the crutches when they are not in use. Also it can be difficult to get up from a seat which is too low, when his/her injury and/or crutches hinder the individual.
In summary, problems associated with the use of standard crutches on their own are sometimes unavoidable. Problems include physical fatigue, discomfort and inconvenience these can force the user to use the injured part more than necessary. These issues pose a threat to the safety of the individual as well as making the crutches less effective and can increase the time necessary for recovery.
The present invention can reduce the adverse effects of the use of crutches. The healing process can be aided and the comfort of the user increased. The individual could possibly enjoy the same degree of mobility as that experienced before the injury including the possibility of returning to work.